Now I Have Him
by IET
Summary: Shika and Kiba are too protective of each other to just be friends; and when something horrible happens to Shika, Kiba comes to the rescue and feelings are revealed. VERY OOC,R&R Check out my profile n PM but PLEASE REVIEW! Will probably be revised cause I know it sucks...
1. disclaimer and important note

Here's my disclaimer and a note to those who want to read my next story Now I Have Him.

OKay for one I don't own Naruto or and of the characters from it, I Just own the plot of this story so don't sue me.

And the other thing i wanted to say here is that this is my second story but my first shika and kiba pairing. This just a bunch of ooc-ness, so be warned that if you don't like that then don't read. Alos my story has a little lemon/lime thingy in it, so if you don't like reading those then just skip chapter 5 because that's bsically all it is. haha yes i made it a whole chapter... sorta...it's kinda explicit but not as bad as some of the other stories i've read...or maybe it is but whatever...it's there so if you don't like it don't read it. The last thing is that this is only 6 ch. plus the breif epilogue and this author's note so yeah... just a short story. longest chapter i believe is chapter 4...yeah soo if you guys like it let me know if not oh well BYE BYE NOW!!!!!

sinceres to those who review,

IET (innocent evil twin)


	2. Chapter 1

Kiba X Shika fic (definite ooc-fic)

**Chapter 1:****Just One More Period**

**Shika's POV:**

"Shikamaru!!" Shaken shoulders. "SHIKAMARU!!"

Once more, I was awoken by the screaming of my name in my ear by my best friend, Chouji. If it weren't for the fact that we're so close, I'd have throttled him a looooooong time ago. And I've told him so on plenty occasion. Now, I think he does it just to annoy me.

Hello. My name is Shikamaru Nara. And here's my basic bio...:

DOB: 9/22/1990 (thanks to CEK anon. for Shika's b-day)

Age: 16 going on 17

Gender: Male

Eyes: brown

Hair: brown

Height: about 5' 7"

Weight: about 130 mostly muscle

Sexuallity: Homosexual

Yeah that's right ladies. Sorry to disappoint but I am. Though I think everyone is originally bi when they are born, some preferences are just stronger than others towards a certain gender. So yeah. Anyway back to me waking up.

I groaned. I really didn't want to wake up this morning. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that today was going to be a bad day. An EXTREMELY bad day. Especially considering: 1) It was Monday; and 2) It was the first day of my Junior year. And yeah sure I had the brains to be half way through college by now, but I didn't want to be moved up. 'Cause then I just knew trouble would start. Not that it wouldn't as soon as I got to school. Anyway through this ranting, I was now ready, been and done, and now shortly arriving at school with a few of my friends at my side. Namely: Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Neji (even if he is a bit of a snob, he can be pretty cool), Lee (still no fashion sense in any means of the word, and those god forsaken eyebrows of his), and Kiba (whose an obnoxious loud mouth who can become rather serious when the opportunity called. Although there was very little so of course he was mainly talking. The only one who could even come close to rivaling Naruto).

Being gay and all, of course I had to tell my friends. And surprisingly enough, they were cool with it. Kinda shocked when they first found out, but other than that, yeah they were cool with it. But even if I was gay, not many could tell, or would have even guessed at it. A lazy boy (almost man, kinda), who doesn't show much emotion at all anymore (within good reason, rest assured) (a/n: explained later). Noone knew why that was, not even my closest friends Chouji and Ino. (anyway continuing story)

At school around lunch time:

"Hey guys, look who it is." Said Deidara to the rest of his gang, or whoever he brought with him from it. Kisame and Itachi, being the two who'd names I could remember right now. The other three, not so much but their faces look familiar, but names just seemed to slip my mind. I knew Itachi because, regrettably so, he was Sasuke's brother, one that he didn't like at all. And Kisame was just some dude who was too obsessed with fish.

Anyway:

"It's our favorite little queer genius with an IQ over 200." He said with a smirk. Oh yes, I knew these guys. A little too well for my liking. They were the reason I was so closed off, or just the way I am in general. (can you guess why yet?)

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me being gay when you RAPED ME!!" I said frustrated. Oh yeah, that's what they did. Sophmore year, the very beginning of it in fact, my whole life changed. Oh, and did I ever mention that since that "incident", every time one of the guys in front of me showed up, I start to hyperventilate? No, well yeah I do. Not to mention the panic attack that I suppose is cause by the hyperventilation.

Being pulled out of my thoughts by the bell, I couldn't help but think of such a clichéd line as 'saved by the bell'. Because they knew that once that once that bell rang, students rushed to class, and teachers stood outside their doors. There'd be no way of them getting away with something without being caught.

Anyway:

At the sound of the bell, I dashed down the hall before they even had time to look back. Thank god for 2 years of track, that I only just started last year, after a certain...well you get the point. Looking at my schedule, I seen I had art. 'Thank god.' Art always relaxed me, and a plus was that I was actually good at it. And I had it with Kiba. Did I mention before that I had a crush on him? No? ...Well I do. He's just HOT!! But he's also nice, and funny. Not to mention he doesn't have to worry about OTHER things, such as me, and it makes him almost careless and completely carefree. Lucky fool...

During Art:

"Hey Shikamaru?" He asks sounding slightly worried.

"what?" I respond not even looking up from my work.

"You alright?"

I stopped my pencil to look at him. I shortly responded, " I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"No reason. You just seem kind of pale...er. And troubled." He seems really worried about me.

"Well I'm fine, so no worries then." Came my short reply with a brief and somewhat forced smile. Then I went beck to concentrating on my drawing. Or at least trying to anyway. But I felt eyes on me. Several pair in fact. That's when I noticed a shadow being cast down onto my paper and the table surrounding. Looking up I seen none other than Itachi, who was holding up a flyer that stated clearly that he took after Michael... Jackson. Ha, Ha. Yeah, revenge was sweet, however brief it lasted. But apparently he was about to get his own.

I was swiftly pulled out of my seat, knocking papers and pencils go flying, and I was suspended mid-air by the throat and his hand. Apparently the teacher was either too stunned or didn't care, for she stood stock still in the same position. Anyway: He pulled me closer, and whisperingly ground out just loud enough for me to hear, "You'll be getting you punishment after school. 2:30. And don't even think of running. Because I WILL find you." And with that, he dropped me, and I would've crumpled to my knees if I hadn't grabbed onto the back of my chair, surprisingly not tipping it. 'Oh yeah my life definitely SUCKED!!' I thought bitterly as I calmly, sat back down after picking up all the stuff that was knocked down. Faint whispers could be heard, but truthfully, I didn't care. I just continued drawing after I sat down calmly. Apparently enough, it was too calm for Kiba, because he persistently stared and asked if I was sure that I was alright. 'Oh yeah just peachy...for now...but I won't be when 2:30 finally rolls around.' And with that last thought the bell rang, and the final period of the day began. And so did the beginning of a friends increasing worry. Little did I know just how worried he was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:****So…Who is it?**

**Shika's POV:**

Swiftly and all too soon 2:30 rolled around. And as swiftly as the time came, so did the punishment. It hurts so bad, especially when you know all 5 are going to take turns until their desires are COMPLETELY fulfilled. Needless to say, by the 3rd guy, I was numb from head to toe. Part of that I forced myself to do, the other part was them, all them. Only my brain and circulatory system seemed to be working, if not just barely to keep me conscious, and alive. 'This pain is unbearably numbing. Oh god, I can still just barely feel myself bleeding… And some of these cuts are no small lacerations. OW!!!!! That ones definitely leaving a scar.' I thought as the third guy, Kakuzu, I believe his name was, remembrance for revenge if and when I'm ready. He made a LONG, DEEP cut down my inner thigh to my knee after he climaxed and "cleaned". I knew they would each leave a mark for remembrance. And, oh, how I would remember. It's a wonder nobody found…out…yet…SHIT!!!!! Kiba just HAD to walk in NOW.

I looked at him pitifully, and saw in his eyes, first shock, then anger. The action was repeated soon after as Naruto, Neji, Shino, Sasuke, and Chouji followed in after him. And you know, for only being juniors, they were really strong against 5 Seniors.

After a few punches and kicks, the seniors were down and out for the count. Now all that was left was helping me. Pfft, the only help I need is mental, ha, ha…Okay maybe a little physical. Apparently Kiba thought I needed a lot more than a little, as he picked me up bridle style, and carried me out to his sister's van. She was a vet so it was only natural for her to need a bigger vehicle.

She didn't hesitate to start the car when she seen me, and even less hesitation when Kiba told her to go to the hospital. 'God this is so traumatizing… in more ways than one.' I thought as, nearly 25 min. later, we pulled outside the ER doors, and Kiba once more carried me until the doctors took me and did their job. And boy did they knock me out and take out blood, for the next morning I sure felt it…unfortunately through the sedatives.

Next morning:

Good news: I haven't caught an STD from my "encounters" with them. Bad news: I was still raped…again. Even worse news: Kiba was still the one to find me in that "predicament". Gah! It sucks huge MONKEY! Well anyway:

I groan as I sit up and see Kiba napping in a chair. "Oi, Kiba." I say hoarsely. He opens an eye, then opens the other and moves the chair closer, "What?"

"…I forgot…" and truly I had. Weird. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Forgetting I mean.

"Okay…" Pause, then a smile. "How are you feeling?" I grunt and give him a look that says: 'How do you think I feel?' And he chuckled at that, as I sat up more, wincing as I was officially sitting on my butt. His chuckles quickly died soon after as he became more serious then I've ever seen him.

"How long as it been going on?" he said with the utmost seriousness.

"I don't know…Since…I was a sophomore…I think…" I said thoughtfully. And it had been. "About a week after school actually started." He just sat there dumb struck. Tick, tock, tick, tock. And when he was about to explode…the door opened… _**NOT!!!**_ He ranted and raved for a good 5-10-15 minutes…**THEN**, someone walked in. Everyone else looked worriedly from me to Kiba, and back again.

Smiling, that maybe SOMEONE noticed was fake, I said, "Hey guys." Clearly this short welcome told Kiba that we would talk later.

Nearly an hour and a half later, I was told that I had to spend another night here. So I simply nodded, and everyone left, leaving to go back to sleep. Or get as much as possible after something so tragic.

Morning, around 12 (okay so afternoon ;p):

I woke up once more, to find Kiba in my hospital room. Only this time he was fully awake and waiting. Sitting up wasn't as hard as it had been yesterday, so that's a plus. And I didn't feel anymore in my backside, so there's another. Maybe the doctors had used heavy painkillers this time? Anyway....

"Shikamaru…." Kiba started. A small grunt was his response saying I'm listening.

"How come you never told m-anyone?" I caught that little slip-up. 'Maybe he cares more than he lets on.'

"Because, I thought that answer would be obvious." Confusion clouded his eyes. 'Apparently not.' "I was ashamed. Ashamed that I had been put in that predicament in the first place…because…because they found out."

"Found out what, Shika?" He said moving so he beside me, squeezing my hand in some sort of comforting way.

"They found out… found out…that I…I…."I had to pause for a deep sigh here. It's not everyday you tell your best friend you have a humungous crush on them. Anyway: "They found out my secret. You know right?"

"Which one?" "About me being gay." He nods hesitantly, still slightly confused.

"Okay well at least that saves a little awkward conversation…Anyway, my other secret…is who I really like. Really it was more like one big secret that was found out all at once." He's still really confused.

"So…Who is it?" I sigh. I knew he was going to ask that. 'Funny how he's still gripping my hand…tightly, maybe out of jealousy? Of himself? Ha, that's right, he doesn't know….yet….'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:****Venomously Intoxicating**

**Shika's POV:**

"You really want to know?" I ask peering into his eyes. He seems hesitant this time on his answer, but eventually nods.

"If you really must know it is…" cue climatic music, enter mission impossible theme. ACTION! "It's you."

His eyes widen. I think he's shocked. He loosens his grip on my hand, regrettably on my account, and plops down on the chair still beside my bed from yesterday.

Sighing, I say, "So…is that it?"

He looks at me questioningly. And just lots of hints of curiosity.

Fixing him with a slightly hard look, "God you can be so DENSE sometimes! I'm even betting the others knew about me liking you without me telling them. It's not like I wasn't exactly keeping it quiet or under wraps. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! PICK UP YOUR JAW, AND SAY _**SOMETHING**_!!!!!! _**ANYTHING**_!!! Reject me, accept me…._**JUST DO SOMETHING**_!!!!" I think I'm in tears now. puts face in hands Yep I'm crying. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse.

"Shika…maru! Shika!! Will you calm down already?!" He exclaims gently sitting on my bed. 'Okay well if that's not a contradiction in itself. Okay now, deep breath and wipe tears. Deep breath and wipe away tears.' After following through with my thoughts, I look at him to see him smiling. "what?" I ground out w/o meaning to sound venomous, but it did. He just leaned over, putting his right hand beside my left hip, and his left by my right to support him hovering over me.

He was now so close I could feel his breath. My breath hitched for a second, waiting in anticipation.

"Love you too." He whispered as he finally closed the distance between us. It took me a few seconds to process this. And when I did, I felt an enormous weight lift off of me. Felt like I could fly.

Breathlessly pulling apart, I hugged him, letting my head rest in the nook between his neck and shoulder, and breathed in his scent. 'God id he intoxicating or what?!' ran through both our minds. I could see it in his eyes. Okay well felt it as his movements mimicked mine. Whatever.

"Thank you, Kiba. Thank you so much." And with that we kissed again and I heard the door open quietly, and a soft whisper of, 'Finally.' And heard the door click once more closed. I smiled into the kiss. 'Ha, ha. I knew it!'

"You're being released today." Said the same nurse who I recognized as the one who walked in. Okay, nurse in training, I believe her name was Sakura, one of Naruto's friends I was introduced to once.

I simply nod my head in thanks as I'm handed a clean set of clothes that weren't ripped. Once dressed and the release forms are signed. I turn to Kiba and ask, "So when's our first date?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:****The Date, The Date, The Date!!!**

**Shika's POV:**

I think I stunned him into silence…for like two seconds. Ha, ha. He's now talking about the places we can go. And I'm loving it. "Kiba…" Me silently calling his name makes him pause. Never thought it'd be that easy to get his attention. And now I'm not sure if I want to say what I was going to say….

"Shika…Shikamaru? What is it?" "Uhhhh…"

"Oh come on don't tell me you forgot again" I shook my head no. "Then what is it? You can tell me ya know. I thought we already crossed this bridge." He added with a grin that got me to smile as well

"Well… I was wondering now that…. We're together? … If we could have dinner at Dragon House…." It's the sweetest couple restaurant around, and it doesn't cost a fortune, so that's a plus. He thought about it, but eventually nodded with the biggest grin. Hey that place is good and not just the food but the view too. Though I'm not too sure which view I'll be focusing on more…. okay that's a lie, I do know and it's walking right beside me.

And so the conversation ventures from there. Until we reach my house, that is. Never thought it was that close to the hospital, or maybe we were just really absorbed in our conversation we never noticed. Probably the latter of the two, no?

"I'll be over tomorrow at 6 to pick you up for dinner." He whispered as he lent in, pinning me against the door. I uncharacteristically giggle at this. Of course that's cut short by his kiss. And, God what a kiss it was. Pulling away, I smile, and he smiles. With a quick kiss on his cheek and a brief nip to his earlobe, I wave and walk inside my home. He, he. Think he's still stunned? Let's take a peek through the peephole. Yep, ha, ha. Darn now he leaving. "Bye, bye Kiba." I whisper softly as I leave the entryway.

"Hey mom, dad." I said walking into the kitchen.

"OMG!!! Shika-sweetie, I didn't know you were released today." My mom squeals rushing to me and bringing me into a death grip hug longer than necessary. 'I detest the bruises I get from her monster motherly hugs'

"Good to see you well son." My father says. We're really not close, at all. And arguments spark easily between us. They still don't know that my 'thing' had been going on longer than they thought. Anyway, I simply nod to him, and make my way upstairs to my room. I'm going to catch up with my journal. And my blog on (A/n: Not a real website…I think…I just thought of it off the top of my head)

And that's what I did nothing that hasn't been said already was added to my journal. But I especially put in that Kiba and me are going out and have our first date tomorrow. Now my blog is totally random. Nothing of significance that needs to be described. So after I finish with that, I shower and attempt to pick out what I'm going to wear tomorrow. 'Ugh. More troublesome than what I thought. Gotta call in reinforcements. Let's see: Ino, yes, even if she is too troublesome sometimes; Hinata, not sure but why not; and Tenten, yep that'll work.' So I call, getting a delighted squeal from Ino, a stuttering but somehow excited yes from Hinata, and a simple okay from Tenten. But I just knew she would be one of those yaoi fan girls. sigh Yep, I imagine they all were. Oh well. They said they'd come over before the date…at 12:00 pm!! They're insane, but I'll do it if it's for Kiba…and he better appreciate what I'm about to go through too…

Next morning:

"Oh Shikamaru!!!" The distinct voice of Ino could be heard as I awoke from my sleep with slight anticipation, and Ino burst through my door, Hinata and Tenten following behind her. "Good you're up now get dressed. We're going shopping."

'Okay those have got to be one of the 3 worst words to come from a teenage girl known to man.' I thought as I threw on a pair of black, loose pants with foot and a half length chains hanging from the back, and a green muscle shirt. Hey if I'm going to just be changing later anyway there's no point in putting on what I usually wore, which consisted of many layers. And I think the girls are shocked at how ripped I appeared. Really I was nothing compared to Kiba, but I still looked pretty ripped. And them drooling is precisely why I wear so many layers.

"Are we going or what?" I asked a bit irritably. Just because I was doing this for Kiba, didn't mean I disliked it any less. They nodded we rode in, surprisingly, Hinata's silver blue mustang. Nice!

And off to the hellhole, I mean mall, we go. Okay it really isn't that bad. But didn't have my layers, which made people stare, which made me more irritable.

_2 hours later at Fantasies _(store in mall I made up):

'Okay this is like a combination between a sex store and Hot Topic.' I thought as I was dragged into an aisle consisting of many tight leather, some non-leather but still tight, pants. 'Of course Ino would drag me HERE!' She pulled off a couple pairs some of them flaring at the bottom, some not, and some had chains, while others didn't. The shirts were next. And it was rather simple what she had me wear: a fish net shirt over a dark green muscle shirt. Then she switched the dark green for dark red. 'Joy. Now she's having me go vampiric on Kiba mental flash of a certain scene ooo kinky. Okay I'll stop those thoughts now' I thought as I finished changing in the changing room.

"Come one Shika, it's already 3:30. And we still have plenty more to do." Ino's voice rang clear through the changing room.

"I'm coming out now" And I walked out in the red and fishnet shirt with a pair of the non-leather but still tight around my ass and loose at my ankles, pants. They covered my feet as I walked out barefooted. Squeals and a blush. God girls were so loud, okay well not all but still.

"Okay we're getting them. Now for the shoes, hair stuff, and maybe make-up." I shiver when Ino mentions make-up. Whatever. The stuff's bought and now we're in Hot Topic, cause the other store didn't sell shoes, and bought make-up, different earrings for my three holes that are pierced. Just got the third one done about a month ago. Anyway, now it's 4:30, and we're at my house, and I just got out of the shower, my hair towel-dried, and in the new outfit bought today minus the slim combat boot type of boots. I know that sounds weird but that how they look.

They had decided to leave my hair down, and simply just have it brushed off to one side. Next was make-up. 'Guess they really are going all the way with this one.' I thought as white eye-shadow was brushed on/above my eyelids, making it come on somewhat clear over the charcoal gray eyeliner, defining my eyes better, apparently. They put on a tad bit of my skin color blush, and then they had me put in a cross made of vines that connected to another earring, only that one was a ruby red stud. In my other ear I had a simple star-burst earring. And while putting that in , my name was called by my mother.

"Shikamaru!!!! Your boyfriend's here!!!!" At this the girls giggled and I blushed just the tiniest bit before replying, "Well, tell him to wait like 5 more minutes I'm still not quite ready." With that I hurried as fast as I could to get the bloody earring in, but once I did, I quickly slipped on my shoes and laced them up. Turning to the girl as I was about to go downstairs, I said, "Thanks girls. I don't think I could have down this without you." And with a brief hug to each of them, I grabbed my wallet, stuffed it in my back pocket with what little room I had in there, and ran out the door and started on the stairs slower. I swear I could practically hear them swoon. Ha, ha. Now that'd be a sight to see. Anyway: I made may way down the stairs to find Kiba at the bottom in a nice pair of blue jeans and a 'My chemical Romance' band shirt on. His back was turned talking to my mom as I quietly made my way down to the 2nd to last step.

My mom had quit talking as soon as she seen me, stunned into silence. It was taking Kiba a while to notice why that was so I said smoothly as he finished a sentence, "Am I over dressed then?" And I swear I never seen him turn around quicker. His jaw dropped and he blatantly stared. "Kiba you might want to stop before you leave quite a big puddle there." His jaw snapped shut and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry" He said with a small blush just noticeable. " I just didn't think you'd look _that_ hot all dressed up."

"_That_ hot?" I said with a rise of my eyebrow and a cross of my arms. But before he could respond, my mom interjected with a squeal and hugged me…TIGHTLY… "Mom…need…air"

Kiba laugh and my mom released me saying something about her little boy being all grown up. Then she whipped out that dreaded thing of hers…dun, dun, dun….HER CAMERA!!!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! TUCKS TAILS IN RUN!!!!

Damn too late. At least Kiba's enjoying this. "Alright mom enough of the pictures. The night isn't going to last forever." She finally put IT away and gave me one last bone crushing hug, then shoved me and my date out them door. "Take care of him now, and don't let him pay. He has a habit of not being spoiled when he should be" and then she slammed the door behind her. 'God! She lives to embarrass me.'

"Were you really planning on paying for our date."

I shook my head no. "No, I was planning on paying for at least half considering we both are contributing to the idea. She always does that even when I went out for Temari for a month." He raised an eyebrow. "It was before I accepted the fact I swung the other way okay?!" He nodded, then shook his head. "What?"

"You're not paying." "Bu…" "No. You're not. Now come on or we'll be late and they'll move our reservations." He said as he dragged me along, and I chuckled, because honestly it was just a few blocks up from my house and I had a feeling we were going to be stalked by a few certain people who knew where we were going.

"Okay, how about a game of 20 questions?" He replied when I asked him if he wanted to play a game while waiting for our food. I nod. "Only it can be any question and not just yes or no.' Hesitantly I nodded. "Okay me first…ummm… How old were you when you got your first boner?" Okay that question caught me off guard, but it shouldn't have considering how straightforward he was.

"13. Now my question…How long have you liked me?" Honestly this question had been killing me. And I wasn't sure what his answer was going to be.

"When Hinata introduced us in gym class on the track, on 4-23-04. It was blazing hot outside, you were wearing a dark green wife-beater and a pair of black short track shorts, and black and white running shoes. Now, How long have you liked me?" he asked in return. But I was still kinda amazed he remembered that much detail.

"Same here. Only you were wearing a red wife-beater and black basketball shorts with black and red running shoes." I think he's amazed the I remembered what he was wearing too. "Oh good our foods here." I said as my fish fillet and French fries, which was what I was REALLY craving right now, was set in front of me, and Kiba's rib-eye steak with mash potatoes, gravy, and corn was set in front of him. Then followed refills on my Pepsi, and his Mt. Dew. Taking a bite at a time out of my fillet, I thought about my next question.

Pausing I set down my fork and asked, "When did YOU get your first boner?"

He nearly choked on his steak, making me laugh a little. But he still replied with, " when I was 14… he seems deep in thought here… Do you masturbate?" I did choke on my fillet. Really did he have no table manners?

My quiet reply was, with a fierce blush, yes. Then thinking of a revenge worthy I asked if he did. He nodded I nearly choked again when his next question was what to. I think he's TRYING to kill me now. But I eventually stutter out an answer. When he asks what I said, I sighed then got an idea. "You really want to know? a nod Okay" And I crawl around the booth so I'm strattling his lap, my legs on either side of his hips. 'Good thing he managed to get us a secluded booth in the back. How? Dunno, don't care this is hot right now.' I leant in, making the starburst earring in my left ear brush his neck. "You…" I whisper then lick his ear. He shivered, must have been thrilling. Then I ground myself against him, making him take in sharp breath, breathing in, in surprise.

I laugh and went back to my seat. " Did you like that?" he nodded eyes clouded over, but they soon cleared and refocused on me. "You have no idea…" And with that we quietly and quickly finished our dinner, he paid not allowing me too. And we left.

"Come on we're going to the drive-in next"

"I thought it was just dinner." He smirked at my smart remark.

"Yeah well I thought dinner at 6 wouldn't take us e that late into the night and planned something extra." I nodded briefly and I was dragged to a black truck parked outside my house. Taking the note that it was his I slid over from the driver side, that Kiba insisted I get in through, probably to get a nice look at my ass. Once we were in and buckled, he drove to the drive in 15-20 minutes away, but not before stopping to order 2 large pizzas: 1 pepperoni, 1 ½ ham, ½ cheese.

"Which movie?" He asked before it was our turn for tickets.

"I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry." He raised an eyebrow. "What?! It looked funny, and yes I know the irony of us watching that movie." I said as he was about to make a comment. He smiled and it was our turn to which we got the ticket and I fiddled with the radio getting it on the right station, before getting out and climbing in the back, Kiba following with the pizza, and the 2 liter of Pepsi and the cups. He climbed in first and was about to help me up when I got up myself. He frowned a little but just shrugged it off and pulled out a blanket that was nice and cushiony, for us to lay on.

When the movie was halfway, I rolled next to him and looked at him as he looked at me. "Hey Shika?" "Hmm?" "Have I told you yet tonight just how stunning you look?" Closing my eyes briefly, I shook my head, then opened them with a smile.

"Well you are absolutely ravishing." And with that he plunged in for a hot, searing kiss that made me moan with delight. Pulling apart, slightly, okay completely, breathless, I giggle and snuggle closer taking in his scent. Feeling kisses on my neck, I looked at Kiba intently. He was asking for permission. To go just a little bit further. I give him an answering smile and he endulges, making me moan as he bites into my neck. 'Now I know that's leaving a mark.' I thought just before he began licking the tender spot, making me convulse with delight. Roaming hands ventured there way to my chest as I was now on my back with Kiba laying lightly above me, playing with my taught buds through the fabric. Moving his hands lower, so as to make sure I'm absolutely comfortable with this, and seeing no protest, he proceeds to move his hands to the hems of my shirts, pushing them up so my perky buds were exposed to the cool air making me shiver.

Finger pinching one and mouth toying with the other was enough to make me moan, though not too loud. Don't want to disturb the others actually WATCHING the movie. 'God his hot mouth on my body is intoxicating. Mmmmmmm…' I moan again.

"Ki-Kiba…" He looks up briefly stopping what he's doing, making me moan even more. "What is it Shika?"

"I'm hard…" 'OMG I ACTUALLY SAID THAT!! EEK!!!! But it'd true…I am… and I think I shocked him a bit at that admission.' Seconds later, a devilishly sexy grin crossed his lips. "Are you now?" And his hand moved, slowly, tortuously, down to a mound beginning to make itself apparent through my ass-tight pants. His hand grasped it through the material, making me gasp and moan his name.

"Kiba we can't do this…" he paused. "No, no. I mean we can't do this here." He smiles one of satisfaction. "Then where are we going to go?"

"My house…" I reply immediately. "My mom has something planned tonight, so she went out with her friends as soon as we left." He nodded and drug me through the back windowof his truck that slides open. 'Heh, that's pretty cool. Comes in handy too' I couldn't help but think as I landed on the seat beside him, and we shut the doors, and turned the station to something else. And so we were off, doing about 60, in a 30 zone. But god I needed him to hurry. Thankfully, no cops were out tonight. Or it could have been hectic. Now, we reached my house in 5.43 minutes flat. Now for the fun part.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:****After the Date!!!(sort of lemon thing)**

**Shika's POV:**

We pull in front of my house, and dash out of the car, immediately assaulting each others mouths. Quickly turning to open the door, I drug him in with me. Closing the door shut we were on each other again, going up the stairs. When we did finally reach my room I was left in my tight pants, and Kiba was in his boxers. 'God what a body.' He gently pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top, starting at my mouth and working his way down to my neck. He started sucking on the spot he made earlier, still slightly tender, making me moan. His hands move down to my taught buds. Mouth on one, hand on the other; oh how he made me moan.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

Kiba's hands were wandering lower, to Shika's waist. His mouth and tongue followed to Shika's belly button. He plunged his tongue in, making Shika buck his hips against his chest and moan. Feeling the contact of Shika's length through the material, against his chest made him growl. A low, lusty growl, making Shika laugh then moan as he was cupped.

"Shika…you are over dressed for the occasion." Kiba said unbuttoning the pants and zipper with his teeth, briefly running them against Shika's flesh, making him shiver.

"Could you….possibly go any slower?!" Shika ground out through clenched teeth.

Kiba smirked, running his teeth along Shika's now bare hips, "Maybe…" he said cockily. His hand then grabbed Shika, making him make a strangled gasp. His hand began moving up and down the plenty hardened shaft, making it harder by the minute. His movements picked up, making Shika's breathing speed up as well as his moans. "Ki-ki-Kiba!!!!!!!! Com-c-c-coming!!" He groaned out, spilling himself all over Kiba's hand and himself.

"Ah, Kiba I need more…" He said sitting up slowly, then he noticed Kiba's "tent" slowly building up. He smirked. "But first let's taking care of you." And with that he had Kiba stripped completely of his boxers, and on his back, his hands slowly trailing down Kiba's shaft. A delicate fingernail brushed against a sensitive spot on the under side, making Kiba cry out in shock, and pleasure. But it only made Shika smirk as he lowered his head to the tip of Kiba's member that was slowly weeping. Licking it up, Shika deep throated him, nearly gagging but he pushed it aside as he began sucking and Kiba began panting. HARD. Running his tongue along the bottom he found the soft spot again, and he nearly gagged again when Kiba bucked into his mouth.

"Shika!! I'm coming!!!!" Kiba shouted as he kept bucking into Shika's tightly sucking mouth, hot and slick. He exploded in it within seconds of the warning, and Shika swallowed.

Moving up to trail kisses along his chest, Shika looked at Kiba deep in the eyes. Reaching his ear, he whispered seductively against his earlobe, "Take me NOW, Kiba." It was a demand and Kiba was not when to dissatisfy a lover, let alone his boyfriend. "As you wish." He whispered back huskily. Then he looked at Shika as if expecting something. Knowing what, he reached into a drawer at the bedside table and pulled out the small tube. Taking it Kiba switched their positions, and lubricated 3 fingers. "Ready?" Not bothering to respond, Shika just thrust his hips up, letting his new erection slam against Kiba's. Both moaned at the contact, but Kiba seemed to smirk as well. "Not impatient are we?"

He got a glare but proceeded to lift Shika's leg for better access. Inserting a finger, Kiba waited. Really it didn't take long, as Shika began moving in a way that said 'Move now or you'll not like me later.' Kiba snickered at it but pumped his finger in and out of his entrance. He inserted another, eliciting another moan. He continued with a scissoring motion, until he found _that _spot. 'That's the loudest moan I've heard yet.' Kiba thought. One more finger inserted, and repeatedly hitting that same spot, nearly sent Shika over the edge, until Kiba pulled out. A whimper, and a grin. Kiba pushed slowly back into Shika, only with something harder, and longer, making a harder hit to his prostate.

"KIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Came his shout a few minutes later of pumping in and out, around and down. "SHIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Came Kiba's releasing call. Both now panting heavily, Kiba collapsed beside him. "Didn't think we'd get that far on our first date." He said breathlessly.

Shika just laughed, "Yeah it was more like 3 or 4 dates in one night" they both laughed. "Come on Kiba, I don't want to go to sleep sticky." He said rolling out of bed dragging Kiba with him.

"Fine." Kiba said, "I'll wash you if you wash me," added with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"Then we'll never get clean." Shika said, turning on the hot water and stepping in once he adjusted it just right. Kiba climbed in behind him with the shampoo. He washed Shika's hair, and his chest plus his own. Letting his hands rest on Shika's hips under the beating of the water, he whispered, "I love you." Shika just leaned his head back against his shoulder, "I love you too. Now let's get out of the shower before we get all pruney."

Kiba nodded and turned off the water, then grabbed both his and Shika's towel, tossing it to him. "Thanks." He nodded and slowly let Shika led the way back to his room, Kiba's arms around his waist, so they were kinda waddling their way back to the room. Crashing on the bed, and covering with the sheet, they said goodnight with a kiss. And Shika fell asleep, cuddled against Kiba, one leg carelessly thrown over his hip.


	7. Chapter 6 plus Epilogue

**Chapter 6: **

**Shika's POV:**

I woke up this morning feeling light and warm and all around, fuzzy inside. Slowly, image by image, I remembered what happened last night. 'Gah!! I can't believe I did that especially on the first date, not mention the day immediately after I got out of the hospital. What have I gotten myself into?' I looked at Kiba not expecting him to be awake, but he was. He smiled. 'Never mind. I'll give anything to wake up to that smile everyday.' Gah!! I sound like a cheesy school girl over her crush. Still looking at Kiba, whose gaze had been on me the whole time these thoughts ran through my mind.

"Hey babe. How you feeling this morning?" he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"Happy…. And just a little bit sore." He laughed lightly at that and snuggled my neck. "Come on. I'm also hungry." I add as I drag him out of bed making him groan an 'I don't wanna' sounding like a 5 year old not getting their way. At that I smiled. "What do you want to eat?" I say releasing him as we got into the kitchen, only to find two plates of French toast on the counter, and a note from my mom congratulating us. Which I blushed at, then blushed more when Kiba read it. He just laughed a little and settled down beside me to eat.

Hours later (about 6 at night):

Kiba finally decided to go home, much to both of our disappointments. He still had to tell his mom that he had a BOYfriend. Yeah see how well that blows over. An hour after he left the phone rang and I answered.

"Hello? Oh, hey Kiba how'd it go? Really? Wow that was easy. Ha, ha. You were that obvious to your family about it huh? Okay well I'll see at school tomorrow (a/n: yesterday and today they had the day off cause of what happened to Shika, it would have been much longer if Shika hadn't argued against it) Yeah, love ya too. Bye" Setting down the receiver, I went back to dinner, and ate in a comfortable silence with my family. Afterwards, I went upstairs, showered, and dressed for bed. Collapsing on my bed, I anticipated how school life would be tomorrow.

In the morning:

Upon arriving at my locker, I found a bunch of cards sticking out from it. Eying it curiously, I opened it and a bunch of get well soon, and feel better cards fell out onto the floor. Laughing slightly, me and my group cleaned it up and organized it, then headed off for class. Everyone there treated me as if I had come close to dying. Which I guess is reasonable. But I want to know if the whole school knows all the details. I think it's unlikely but you never know.

At third period I finally got to see my Kiba. God he looks as hot as ever. When he looks at me, he smiles and waves, as I walk over. "How ya been babe?" I stared curiously at him for a moment not really letting that sink in. When it did, I blushed. He was willing to openly admit our relationship. He just can't get any better. Or maybe he can.' I thought as he just about pumbled a guy for even looking at me.

Did I mention I'm wearing another pair of them nice tight fitting pair of jeans. No? Well I am. And it's apparently attracting a lot of attention. Oh well. I wore these for Kiba, not anyone else, no matter what they say. Anyway, that's pretty much how it continued the rest of the week and the following weeks after. Even sometimes on the weekends we went clubbing. 'God how I love him!!' I also forgot to mention that Itachi and his little click thing got kicked out of school for that stunt they pulled. I just feel bad for Sasuke, having to live with that creepy brother of his in that big mansion.

_**Epilogue:**_

After a few years gone by:

Kiba and me are happily together, though we can't get married, or have kids, we're quite happy with adopting. Which we had just done just last year. We adopted a little boy named Damien. He has raven black hair; with the most piercing navy blue eyes either of us had ever seen. He was about 5 when we adopted him, so right now he's in school, and Kiba's working, while I'm cleaning the house for Damien's surprise Birthday party.

His friends would be keeping him busy for at least another 2 hours after school ended. I got this approved by their parents, of course. So when 4: 30 rolled around Kiba was running a bit late and I got a phone call, saying Damien and about 5 other friends were being driven here by his one friend's, (Brian), mom, Caitlin. They'd be here in about 10-15 minutes.

Everything was done, so I turned off the lights and waited. 'I guess Kiba is going to be late after all.' I thought then heard our car pull around the back of the house, and park. Yes I know for a fact that it was Kiba, because of the way the car sounded, and because he pulled around the back and came in the back door. Minutes later he was beside me.

"Sorry I'm late." He said placing a quick kiss on my lips. Really we couldn't go much deeper into the throws of passion or we might have a few traumatized 5/6 year olds. Then another car pulled up….Caitlin was here. We still had the lights on and a few of our close family members were sitting on the couches. We didn't want to scare the poor little kid.

The door opened and a loud shout of 'SURPRISE!!!!' rang out. Little Damien was really shocked, but by his facial expressions later, he couldn't have been happier. Even if he did have two fathers instead of one. SO technically he had three (his biological dad, Shika, and Kiba).

Later that night at bed time:

In Damien's room, we talked about how he liked his party and all the things he received. The little man had a kickin' b-day party. And he really liked it. With a kiss and a hug to both mine and Kiba's cheeks, he laid down and within minutes was asleep.

Laughing lightly at the doorway, Kiba and me went to our room, feeling like we had conquered a big mountain in getting Damien to smile that much. We positively adored that kid, and we're glad it's mutual. And so me and Kiba talked about what we were going to do with some of the left over food, as we laid done for sleep. He simply shrugged and said, "Breakfast."

It elicited a small laugh from me, and rather quickly I dozed off. It had been a long day at work, so Kiba followed shortly after. We both fell asleep feeling complete and at peace with the world. It was a happy ending to a what had started as a not so good beginning.

**!!!!!THE END!!!!!**


End file.
